1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a braking system for a bicycle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle braking system in which a braking force of a bicycle braking device can be continually and consistently applied.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the components for the bicycle to suit a particular need and/or desire of a rider.
Most bicycles are provided are typically provided with some kind of braking system. These braking systems can include, for example, hand operated brakes and foot operated brakes. The most common bicycle braking system includes a pair of hand operated brake levers that selectively operate a pair of braking force applying devices, respectively, in which one of the brake lever applies a braking force to the front wheel and the other one of the brake lever applies a braking force to the rear wheel. The actuation of the brake lever can be transmitted to the braking force applying device in a variety of ways. The most common method of connecting the brake lever to the braking force applying device is by using a cable. However, in recent years, hydraulic braking systems and electric braking systems have been used in bicycle. One common feature of all of these braking systems is that the braking force of the braking force applying device is only applied while the rider is operates the brake operating device (e.g., the brake lever). In other words, once the rider releases the brake operating device (e.g., the brake lever), the braking force of the braking force applying device stops. Thus, for example, when the rider is going down a steep hill, the rider needs to continuously hold the brake operating device (e.g., the brake lever) to continuously apply the braking force of the braking force applying device to the wheel.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved braking system that can apply a continual and consistent braking force. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.